gg4 trip to london
by truegallaghergirl
Summary: first multi chapter story, pretty much what i think will happen during cammies and bexs trip to london.please read and review! will be zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS IS MY SECOND STORY I AM NOT SO SURE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST. : P**

Chapter one:

Thoughts

Today was the day. I would be heading to London with my best friend Bex. Let me feel you in. I am Cameron Ann Morgan better none as the chameleon. I go to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women but I just call it the school for spies. Yep you heard me right. Spies.

My mom is the headmistress there and no just because she is the headmistress doesn't mean I get special Intel or something because I don't. Anyways I have three best friends bex, Macey, and Liz. Who luckily also happen to be my roommates.

It is winter break and my mom decided it would be best for me to go with bex. I guess it was safe to go even though I have people after me. Yeah I almost forgot to mention that the circle of cavern is after me. I know that I should be scared and probably crying and stuff but I am a spy and spies don't let their emotions get in the way of their lifes.

Wow I myself still can't even believe all that has happened during these last few weeks. Aunt Abby, the circle of cavern, and most of all Zach. He hadn't kissed me. For some reason I can't get that out of my head. He looked like he wanted to but he hadn't. I just didn't understand.

"Hello Cammie are you listening" "huh what" I just realized bex was talking to me. Man now she is going to ask what I was thinking about and as if on cue she said "Cammie were you day dreaming about Zach again".

This wasn't good, I really didn't like talking about him with her. So I did what all good spies do. I lied. "No just about what a great time we were going to have in London" I replied. It came out smooth and easy but still I knew she would notice. "Cammie stop lying I know you were thinking about him". It was really weird how she knew me so well. It was kinda getting creepy. I started blushing. "See I knew it" she said triumphantly. She bragged too much for her own good. "Yes bex I was daydreaming about him" again she grinned triumphantly. "Well bex if you're done I think we should get going we don't want to be late" we got up and left. While getting in the limo I saw the academy turn smaller and smaller. I was leaving my true home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I KNOW THE LAST ONE IS SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER. : P**

CHAPTER 2

THE PLANE

So bex and I were in the limo. That's right a limo. Since our school is supposed to be for rich and snobby girls we get to ride out in style. Cool I know. So bex was saying how she was going to show me around and stuff. I started listening but of course I zoned out. My thoughts wandered around in my head but obviously they always went back to Zach. I wondered what he was doing now. Maybe he was thinking about what I was doing.

Huh we might never know. I decided to stop thinking and turn my attention to bex. Wow she was still talking about all the things we were going to do. I can't believe she had this many things planned out.

"So then we will go to the mall and then back home to get ready for the party…" wait did I just hear party. Omg I think I did. Was she crazy!!! "Bex what party" I said practically screaming at her. I guess she sensed my anger cause she fidgeted a little before finally answering. "See, my parents are going to have this huge party or ball I guess and they told me to invite you. I'm sooooo sorry I didn't tell you this before but I was worried you would be mad at me." Well she got that right because I was definitely mad at her. How could she not tell me this! She knew I hated to go to parties. I tried to hide my anger but she saw write through me. "Cammie I promise you we will have lots of fun. Please give the idea a chance" wow she was actually begging. She really wanted me to go. "Okay fine but I can't guaranty I'll have fun" I said. Hopefully this would be good enough for her and luckily it was.

After that we rode in silence. Bex fell asleep, but she can fall asleep anywhere. Me on the other hand can ever hardly sleep. I am always on alert and it's kinda hard to do that while I am asleep. So my brain tells my body to stay awake.

When we finally got there I had to wake bex up. Trust me that's a thing no one wants to do. Last time Macey had tried to wake her up she got a black eye and bex told everyone that if she hurt someone in her sleep that it wasn't her fault. So here I go… wish me luck. "Bex, bexy wake up" "ughhhhh" I could tell she wasn't in the mood great now my only hope was to scream and duck but I got another even greater idea.

"Bex look it's grant!!!!" "Where" she screamed and I couldn't help myself. I bursted out laughing. She loved him so much that it was hilarious. This was just too funny but then I felt the air sucked out of me. "Owww" I screamed in agony. "Hey you deserved it" and this is why I don't like waking bex up. It always ended up violent.

"Come on lets just go" I mumbled. Man she could throw a really good punch even for a spy and that's saying something.

"So when's our flight" I asked. "Whenever we want" she answered. "What do you mean" I asked obviously confused. "Yeah. We have a private plane and my parents said we could leave whenever we want" "then why did you wake me up so early during a Saturday!!!" she actually woke me up at 8 but that's early considering that I liked to sleep in. "cause I want to meet up with some people" she had a mischievous smile. I was getting kinda scared but who wouldn't with the way bex was looking at me.

Bex POV

So Cammie was freaking out about why I woke her up early. I had a little surprise up my sleeves and I knew she would love me even more after this.

Cammie POV

Then I heard two familiar screams. "Cammie!!!" it was Macey and Liz!!! I didn't know they would be here but by the look on bex's face I knew she had planned this. I was way too happy to be mad at her for not telling me. "So are we gonna get to shopping or not" Macey said. Ohhh so this is why she woke me up early. Anyways I was still so happy from seeing them that all I did was nod. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N I KNOW IT KINDA SUCKED BUT YOU'RE THE REVIEWERD SO PLEASE DO YOUR JOB AND REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CAUSE I KNO THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVENT FINISHED YET BUT DECIDED TO POST IT ANYWAYS. I WOYULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DIVAGIRL13 SHE HAS REVIEWED ALL MY STORIES HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!**

Cammie's point of view

Ughh!!! I know im supposed to be happy about spending my winter break with all my friends but who wouldn't be grumpy after 5 hours of shopping with macey. All she did was drag me around and waste money. I cant believe what she would be like if she wasn't rich. When bex finally said she was hungry we decided to stop. Thank you bex!!! It's sad that she will never know how much I love her now. "oh and cammie I have another little surprise" she said mischieviously. Oh no!!!! who knows what she has in mind. It could be something like parachuting off big ben. Not that I wouldn't like that but with bex you cant help but be scared. She mustve noticed this because she said "oh don't worry so much I know youll love it". Well I guess I shouldn't be so scared.

Liz's pov

Oh god I don't know what to do!!!! Im freaking out!!!!!!!!! By accident bex told me the little surprise she had in store for cammie but I don't think she'll like it at all. What will happen when she realizes that I know and tries to make me tell her. I cave real fast under pressure. I wonder what the chance of bex killing me would be. Oh no I just did the math and its really high. Now im scared out of my mind. Hopefully no one will notice.

Cammie's pov

Liz looks nervous I wonder whats wrong. Omigod I just realized something!!!!!! It is so obvious how could I not have thought of this before. Ever since bex mentioned her little secret liz has been acting weird cause she must know what it is!!! If I could only talk to her alone and then I would figure it out. This is going to be a piece of cake.

Bex's pov

Haha I bet cammie is thinking of ways to find out my surprise but HA cammie's not going to figure it out no matter what she does. Im the only one that knows and I wouldn't tell her even if she tortured me. Oh no!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot. Liz knows!!! I don't know how I could've been so stupid. I love liz but there's a reason she's going to be working in the labs. She cant hold a secret even if her life depended on it. I know I'm not showing any sign of me freaking out but liz was an open book. Even a civilian could figure it out let alone a spy. She better not ruin this. If you can hear me liz DON'T MESS UP!!!!!!!!

Macey's pov

Okay I'm confused!!!! Bex is emotionless, liz is freaking out, cammie is in deep thought, and here I am looking confused. It's like if they forgot I was there entirely. I guess I better speak up "umm guys are we gonna eat now" I said. "huh" they all said at once. I knew it. They had forgotten I was there. How rude!!!!!

Cammie's pov

I was thinking of ways to get liz to spill when someone said "umm guys are we gonna eat now" it was macey. I had totally forgotten she was there. Oops. Sorry mace. We all walked to the foodcourt. Whoa I forgot how huge this place was!!! It had two stories filled with foods from all over the world. It took sometime before we could decide what to eat but at the end we decided on Chinese. I got ribs, macey got orange chicken, bex got bar-b-que chicken, and liz got fried rice. I luckily found a nice and clean table. We sat down and ate in silence mostly because we were stuffing food in our mouths. Even macey who was on a strict diet ate. Wait. I think I just saw something, but no it can't be. Why would they be here? "guys do you see what I see" I said. "what do you mean" bex said but when she saw what I was staring at she just nodded. Liz and macey caught up eventually and tHier mouths dropped open. Cause we were all staring at four guys talking. They looked normal except for the fact that they had wigs, contacts, and fake noses on. And if you take out all that you could clearly see who they really were…

**A/N I KNOW IT'S KINDA SUCKY BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT DECIDED I SHOULD POST SOMETHING SOON. SOOOO WHO DO YOU THINK THOSE GUYS ARE AND WHY ARE THEY THERE AND WHAT'S THE BIG SURPRISE BEX HAS IN STORE FOR CAMMIE. YOU CAN TELL ME YOUR GUESS OR OPINION BY CLICKING A LITTLE GREEN BUTTON THAT SAYS ****REVIEW**** SO LISTEN TO IT AND ****REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SO I WAS GOING TO PUT THIS UP LATER BUT I WANTED TO PUT IT UP NOW SO YOU GUYS GOT LUCKY!!!! I BET YOU'RE ALL DYING TO KNOW WHO THOSE BOYS ARE AND THIS CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS ONE TO ****ANDIE ANN **** SHE WAS THE FIRST TO REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE**

Bex's pov

Holy crap!!!! It was them, they are here, what are they doing here!!!! This is to bizarre.

Macey's pov

Sh** it's them!!!! I wonder if everyone else knew about this. Remember how I said I was confused. Well im even more confused now!!!!

Liz's pov

OMG!!!!! I think I'm going to faint. They were here!!!! In the flesh. I'm getting dizzy.

Cammie's pov

Whoa!!!! I did not see this coming. I wonder if this was Bex's little surprise. I don't think so cause she looked pretty surprised too. They all better stop staring or else they're going to suspect something. I still can't believe it. What would , grant, Jonas, and … Zach be doing here. Oh no!!! the girls were still staring. Don't they understand that they're staring at four trained spies that have eyes behind their heads!!!! "yeah I cant believe they're having a sale" I said. The store in front of us had a big sale sign and I decided that would be our cover. The girls must've caught on cause bex said "yeah lets go check it out" I'm guessing she was very excited for the _sale._ "well I need to go to the bathroom first" I said hoping they would follow. I'm so glad they did; we needed to talk. The bathroom was all the way to the back of the room. We didn't talk the whole way there. It got me thinking. What could they be doing here? Why are they here? We got to the bathroom and macey was the first to speak. "is everyone confused about this or is it just me" she blurted out. "I'm pretty sure it's not just you mace" liz said and she had a point. We were all confused. "so what are we going to do" bex said. Suddenly they all looked at me. "ummmm… I guess we just ignore it" I said. We all knew I didn't mean it but what else could we do. "cammie you have to be kidding me" bex said. "bex I'm not going to let him ruin my vacation like he has to my life!!!!" I screamed out. Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that, but it's true. Ever since he came into my life all he's done is give me headaches and made me cry, but I'm not going to let him get in the way of my perfect summer vacation with my friends. "guys just leave it" I said a little more calm now. They all looked at me with sad eyes. I knew how much they wanted to see the boys. "okay fine we can see them but we have to where disguises" I said. Who knew one sentence could make three girls so happy. Out of nowhere bex pulled out four wigs and all the other things you need to make a good disguise. "bex where did you get that" I asked her with bewilderment. "oh I keep this for emergencies" wow and I thought I was weird for bringing all sorts of weapons and lasers in my purse, but bex defiantly beat me on the weird scale. Of course if I told her that she would kick my butt. Bex handed me a disguise and some new clothes. I looked in the mirror and saw a completely different person. I was wearing some slutty clothes and makeup. No one would ever think I was wearing this. We decided our covers. I was some girl named ania who is at the mall with her friends. Pretty simple stuff so it wasn't really hard to memorize.

I have to admit that I was nervous. Last time I saw Zach my aunt was shot, and I figured out that I was the real target of the c of c. what will happen when we meet again.

**A/N SORRY IF I LEFT YOU GUYS WONDERING BUT I REALLY THOUGHT IT SHOULD END HERE. I'M ALREADY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THE FIRST 4 PEOPLE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK. I SORTA STOLE THIS IDEA FROM DIVAGIRL13 SO SORRY BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER SO REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. authors note

**A/N IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WHOLE WEEKEND CAUSE IM IN MY DADS HOUSE AND ALL MY DUCUMENTS ARE IN MY COMPUTER IN MY MOMS HOUSE SO I WANNA APPOLOGIZE NOW **

**HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE ON MONDAY AND IF NOT TUESDAY SOSEE YA FOR NOW ; )**

**Love,**

**Truegallaghergirl**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N SO CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY UP SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I'm HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AT HOME BUT ITS ALL GOOD NOW SO HOPE YOU LIKE : P**

Bex pov

Yay!!!! Cammie said we could go see them. I'm sooooo happy. I took out disguises from my purse and passed them out. Yeah I know that's it's weird but in my defense I'm a _spy _and spies need to be prepared. I gave Cammie a disguise that is the total opposite of her. A really mini-mini skirt, as in Macey would think it's short, a v-neck shirt, and sleek black hair. Who knew she would look so different. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt, some jeans, and red converses. I can't wait til we see them. I haven't seen grant in forever!!!

Cammie pov

So we walked together toward the mall. We had made a plan to be able to talk to the boys without being suspicious. We would head to the sale but I would drop my wallet. I would get it but then say I was missing two dollars. Liz would ask the guys if they had seen any money. Of course they would say no but by then we would start flirting with them. This was Macey's idea. Since she wasn't interested in any of them she would just find some random guy to mess with. Bex thought this idea was genius cause then we would be able to test the boy's loyalty.

I didn't really care if Zach was loyal or not, but the girls said it wouldn't be fun without me. So eventually I gave in. The plan went just as it was supposed to. Now it was flirting time. "Sooooo do you have a girlfriend" I said using my most sexiest voice and you'll never believe what he said. "Actually no I don't" he said. He told the truth since he didn't have a girlfriend but it was the way he said it that pissed me off. He was actually flirting back!!! i still needed to flirt though cause it was all part of the plan. "really… cause I don't see how such a handsome man like you could be single" I said seductively. "really well I have my eye on someone" he said staring right at me. And then he kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz pov

So all of us walked toward the boys. I have to admit that I was nervous because what if he recognized me. I did the math in my head and realized there was a 12.3% chance of that happening. Bex picked out our disguises so she made me look like a preppy girl. As in, a big ponytail, a little skirt, and a shirt with a hoodie in the back. no way was Jonas going to recognize me. I hope. The plan went perfect and the boys didn't suspect a thing. I went up to Jonas as soon as Cammie started talking to Zach. "hi!!" I said he turned back and grinned. Omg did he recognize me!?!?! "hey" he said slowly. Wait he was flirting with me!!!!!! How could he. "so my name is Elizabeth" I decided to use my full name instead of making up a whole new name. "sup my name is Jonas… so do you have a boyfriend" what!!!! How could he ask me that. Maybe he never really liked me at all. Maybe he was just a player like Zach. I cant even imagine that but then I saw it and gasped.

Macey pov

I was looking for some cute guy to talk to when I heard a gasp and turned around. Whoa I did not see that coming!!!

Bex pov

So we started walking towards the boys. I think I could faint at how hot grant looked. I cant wait til Cammie starts talking to Zach then we are all allowed to _mingle_. I glanced at cam and saw her flirting with Zach. Yessss!!!!!! Now it's my turn. "hey" I said. It wasn't really hard to flirt since I would've done it anyways. "sup" he said looking bored. "so you're cute" I said. "umm… listen I kind of already like someone and I don't want to turn you on" I think those are the best words I have ever heard. It's going to be hard trying to act disappointed, but I am a spy. "oh its fine but can we still be friends" I said. "of course" he said. I wanted to kiss him soooo bad but I'm not bex right now I'm Natasha. We sarted talking and I asked him about the girl he liked. He said she was so cool and strong and could probably beat him up in two minutes. Yup that's me!!!! I hope the girls are as happy as I am. I turned to look at Cammie and I was shocked. Had Zach known it was her or worse… had he not known.

Cammie pov

What was happening!!!!!! Zach just kissed me!!!! I cant believe it. Please be that he knew it was me. Pretty please god I'm begging. "so you wanna go to the food court" he said. I felt the tears come. He actually thought I was some random girl. "ummm… sorry but I have to go" I said. I was surprised how easy I said that. I hope the girls had a good time cause I certainly didn't.

Bex pov

"grant its bex please don't tell Zach that was Cammie. Okay and I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice seeing you again" I don't know why I did it but I knew I had to tell him the truth. I hope he tells Zach off. How could he do that!!!!! I was right the first time I saw him I knew he was a player but I thought Cammie could change him. I guess I was wrong. We need to get out of the country fast that's probably the best idea.

Macey pov

I looked over at Cammie and I swear my eyes would pop out. That little b**** what was Zach doing. I wanted to go over there and give him a piece of my mind. Doesn't he know what Cammie is going through. She is already having nightmares everyday about the c of c and now he comes along and makes it worst. I hope he goes to the roof and jumps off while Cammie is watching. I better go over there before cam starts crying her eyes out.

Liz pov

I know a lot of things can make me gasp but I bet anyone would've done the same if they saw what I saw. Zach was on a full on lip lock with Cammie. She is going to be torn. I better go over to her since that's what everyone's doing.

Cammie pov

As I walked away I heard footsteps behind me. I already knew who it was but I turned around anyways. "hey how'd it go" I bet I confused them but I wasn't going to start crying… yet. "um it went okay how did talking with Zach go" macey said carefully. "well we really didn't talk" I said. "yeah about that are you okay" bex said. "of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be it's not like I didn't expect it" and that was actually the truth well half of it was. I didn't expect him to not flirt since I wasn't his girlfriend I didn't even know if we were friends but I was defiantly not okay. "umm okay so I think we should get to the plane now don't you think" "I think that's the best thing we could do" I said. "really cause I was wondering of throwing Zach off the roof while we laugh but I guess leaving would be fine too" macey said. Hmmm that would make me feel better but I don't even want to talk to Zach enough to get him to come to the roof. "I think we should leave cause to throw him off a roof we would have to make contact with him" I said "youre right I guess we will just have to leave" she said sadly. She probably wanted to kill him more than I did. We all just nodded and followed bex to the plane. Finally I could be positive that I wouldn't see Zach at all. Now is the official beginning of my winter break.

**A/N SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR HATE. I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW THIS TIME LIKE LAST TIME THE FIRST FOUR REVIEWERS WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK SO DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I WAS GOING TO GIVE THE FIRST FOUR REVIEWERS A SNEAK PEAK AND WAS DETERMINED TO DO IT BUT I ONLY GET A LITTLE TIME ON THE COMPUTER EACH DAY AND I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP EVERYONE WAITING SO I'm GOING TO GIVE THOSE FOUR REVIEWERS A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY I'LL DO IT THIS TIME. I REALLY LIKE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER……**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grant pov

So I was packing to get ready to leave Blackthorne when I saw Zach running to our room. That's weird he never runs unless it is something very, very important.

"Grant you'll never believe what I just heard!!!!!!" oh no he was screaming and looked excited. That might sound like nothing to you but I'm his best friend and I know that he never ever shows emotion this strong.

That could only mean one thing… Cammie.

Ever since he found out that the circle of cavan was after her he broke. He was punching walls for days and that is the main reason there are dents all over the mansion walls. What I don't get about him is that he is so scared for Cammie that all he does is hook up with all the girls he can find to get her out of his head.

Every time we are in town I find him making out with some blonde. Last time I found him like that I told him that if Cammie saw him it would kill her and all he did was give me a broken arm. This was getting out of control.

"Zach this better be good" I said. I don't care if he beats the crap out of me but if he says one more thing about how much he loves Cammie and then goes out to find himself a date I will just crack.

"we're going on a mission" he said.

"what!!!!" that was a shock. It was the beginning of winter break and we were already going on a mission!!!!

"it includes the girls" my eyes practically popped out of my head. All I could think about was bex, bex, bex!!!!!!

Zach pov

I was walking to my room when I saw mr. Solomon. What was he doing here. He just passed by me and didn't even look at me. I was about to say something when I felt something in my pocket. It was a piece of paper. I opened it and when I read it my heart started to race. I think I was going to faint but Zach Goode does not faint. It read:

**Mission objective**

**To find and protect Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Cameron Morgan. Without their knowing. Operatives are not allowed to make any contact with or to the subjects. The operatives are allowed to make their own covers and to track the subjects anyway possible.**

I was going to see Cammie!!!!!!!!! And I realized something. It said operatives, with an s. that means grant and Jonas are coming with me. I was so happy about seeing the girls I ran and started looking for grant.

When I saw him I screamed his name to get his attention. He looked at me with an annoyed expression. What did I do?!? Oh yeah… I broke his arm. He made me so mad that day. I know I shouldn't go around making out with every girl I see but I miss Cammie so much. I know that makes no sense but it does to me… kind of.

Grant said something that I didn't hear but I decided to tell him.

"we're going on a mission" this got his attention.

"what" he pretty much screamed in my ear.

"it includes the girls" I could actually hear him saying bex, bex, bex in his head.

I told him to find Jonas so I could explain everything to both of them. We decided to talk to dr. steve about this and when we did he led us to a helicopter. We didn't get any clothes or belongings we just got in and went to the airport.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You wouldn't believe how happy I was. I was going to be able to see Cammie and make sure she was safe. With me around she had nothing to worry about. We put on some disguises and went to meet with mr. Solomon. He told us all the things we needed to know about the mission.

"act normal because they're looking at us" he said.

Wait what!!!!!! They're here!!!!!! And looking at us. For that moment all I wanted to do was run up to Cammie and kiss her but I stayed calm. I knew everyone was freaking out inside even mr. Solomon.

After a minute of holding our breaths I heard Cammie say I can't believe they're having a sale. I sighed and went back to talking like normal. Solomon kept on telling us we couldn't make any contact at all and once in a while he would look at me like I would be the one to break that rule. Not saying that I wont but he doesn't have to be so accusing.

We were about to go head to a plane that would take us to Europe when this girl bumped into me. She was hot with a capitol h. I knew I couldn't talk to Cammie at all and that made me miss her and when I miss Cammie bad things happen. I started flirting with other people.

I didn't know what I was doing when I bend over and pressed my lips to hers. There was something about the way she talked that reminded me of Cammie so much. That's when I realized. She's Cammie. This girl is Cammie.

Shit!!!!!!! Cammie looked at me with sad eyes and said she had to go. Again I wanted to run to her and apologize. Say I was sorry for everything and again I didn't. I just stood there shocked. She never looked back. I saw three other girls follow probably Macey, bex, and Liz.

I felt grant, and Jonas stand next to me.

"that was her wasn't it" I said not wanting to hear the answer. I saw them nod.

"Zach Cammie is my friend I like her like a little sister and you just killed her, so I'm warning you now Zach you hurt her again and I will hurt you." Grant growled.

"grant you know I don't want to hurt her" I said and I was being honest. I loved her.

"really then why the fuck do you go around flirting with everyone you see, this is just like all the other times except she caught you this time" he said and walked off. I looked at Jonas and he just shook his head.

"no comment" and with that he followed grant.

I stood there realizing that all that grant had said was right. I wanted to kill myself right now. I need to fix this and I will I have all winter break.

Screw Solomon's rule of no contact.

**A/N I KNOW THAT IT'S HORRIBOLE AND I TOTALLY MESSED UP WITH Zach'S POV BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. THE ONLY THING I LIKED WAS HOW GRANT STOOD UP FOR CAMMIE. YOU SHOULD EXPECT A LOT OF FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN GRANT AND CAMMIE.**


End file.
